Legendaries
legendaries are the mascots for the Pokémon games, and play a vital part. 'mascot legendaries' palkia palkia is pearl's mascot. It is normally caught with a master ball, but some are caught with a quick ball, great ball, or ultra ball. It is a dragon-water type that can also use flying-type moves. dialga dialga is diamond's mascot. It too is normally caught with a master ball, but some are caught with a quick ball, great ball, or ultra ball. It is a dragon-steel Pokémon that can learn some flying type moves. giratina giratina is the mascot for the game platinum. it is a ghost-dragon type and is found in the shape dimension. you can catch it with the provided master ball or use a quick ball, great ball, or ultra ball. (or any other ball, to be honest, although there's less chance of catching it.) it can turn into its other form, the sky form '''(origin form). it will naturally turn into this form in the shape dimension, and if given the '''griseous orb can do this in the normal world. in the normal world it will turn to the ground form '''(altered form). ho-oh ho-oh is the HG mascot. it is a fire-flying type legendary that is normally caught with a master ball (although can be caught with a great ball, etc..). it is sometimes described as a phoenix. lugia lugia is the mascot of SS. it is a physic-flying type legendary that is normally caught with a master ball (although can be caught with a great ball, etc..). it is sometimes thought of as a water-type too, but it isn't. rayquaza rayquaza is the mascot of the game emerald. emerald is a game boy cartridge game and is inserted in the bottom of the Nintendo DS. it is an dragon-flying type that can only be obtained by (on HG or SS) by going into the embedded tower,(get either blue orb(SS) or red orb(HG) to enter) and catching both groudon (on SS) and kyogre (on HG) then showing to professor oak. he will give you the jade orb, which you then return to the embedded tower with and then catch rayquaza. (NOTE: '''if any orbs are cheated in, the engravings will show, but not the Pokémon (rayquaza).) '''it is caught on emerald at the northern edge of route 131, on the top of the '''sky pillar. groudon groudon is the mascot of the GBC ruby. (GameBoyCartridge) it is found in the cave of origin. it can also be obtained in SS, in the embedded tower (see rayquaza). it is a ground-type legendary that is described as a 'continent Pokémon'. it is part of the weather trio (rayquaza-air, groudon-ground and kyogre-sea). kyogre kyogre is the mascot of the GBC sapphire. it is found in the cave of origin. it can also be obtained in HG, in the embedded tower (see rayquaza). it is a water-type legendary that that is described as a 'sea basin pokemon'. it is part of the weather trio.